The present invention relates to rotary compressors. More specifically, the invention relates to external drive rotary compressors and lubrication systems therefore. Typically, external drive compressors include components that require lubrication. Various arrangements have been used in the past to provide lubrication to components within the compressor. For example, a low pressure lubricant sump is a common way to provide lubrication to the compressor components.